To Save the World
by Twinado
Summary: The world cannot be saved without sacrifice. What will Natsu give up for the sake of defeating Achnologia? Possible future post chapter 415.


**A/N: Quick dabble on the possible paths from here (chapter 415). I would actually like to see the next arc centered entirely on Natsu and Lucy but it's incredibly unlikely, sadly. I rushed the ending a little so sorry if that ruins it for you. I do think the premise would be interesting for a longer story so maybe one day I'll write that. **

Happy felt conflicted. He had never seen his best friend so broken, so distraught, and although it was completely understandable Happy had no idea what to do. Igneel was gone, beaten and wasted, so that only a portion of his former glory remained intact. Happy could only imagine the pain that Natsu must be feeling, a pain so deep it cut through his gut like a razor blade. A pain that only one person Happy knew could relate to...

Slowly Natsu rose bellowing out his plan for revenge, a plan that sounded as foolhardy to Happy's ears as stealing Erza's strawberry cake. Defeating Acnologia wasn't possible, not until Natsu was at least 10 times as strong as he was at the moment and unless Nasu had some method of altering time, he would never achieve that goal. Not before the world was ended.

"Happy..."

Natsu hadn't moved, his eyes still bore on the corpse of his father, but regardless he acknowledged Happy's presence. It would appear even in times of intense grief Natsu's senses were dauntless, unyielding. Perhaps it was in fact that times of grief catalysed their necessity ,but either way, through thick and through thin, Natsu was the strongest person Happy knew.

"I need to go Happy, I need to train, I need to get stronger."

It took Happy a second to comprehend what his partner was suggesting. Was he truly thinking about leaving Fairy Tail, his home, his family?

"Natsu... y-you can't leave" Happy's voice shook with emotion, contrary to Natsu's somewhat calmer demeanour. "I know you're hurting but it's times like this when friends are most important."

"I know Happy, I've thought it through, I need a change. I need to defeat Achnolgia, to save them, to save everyone."

Natsu's words shook Happy to the core, they were in some way incredibly rational and yet Happy could only see isolation spiralling into deeper and darker paths for his partner.

"What about me I'll miss you, everyone will miss you.." It was a weak argument but it was a fact.

"You can come with me..." Natsu's voice was weak, an indication that he was possibly having second thoughts.

"I can't Natsu I belong here and so do you!"

Happy looked hopefully at his partner but as Natsu shook his head he realised just how set the dragon slayer's mind was.

"Fairy Tail is my home, but unless I stop Achnologia everyone will die, I have to go Happy."

It was only now that Happy realised he was fighting an uphill battle. That as much as he wanted to deny it, Natsu was probably right, he and he alone was the only person capable of defeating the world's self proclaimed adjudicator.

"Then at least say goodbye..." Happy whispered, defeated.

"I-I can't face them right now... if you're not coming tell them I'll see them soon." The anguish was evident in Natsu's voice now, he had made up his mind to lose more than just his father this day.

"Then... what about Lucy"

Happy watched as Natsu physically tightened with the mention of his favourite blonde's name.

"I'm going."

Happy shook his head, now realising a new line of attack.

"Natsu wait, I'm going to get Lucy. At least say goodbye to Lucy."

"NO" Natsu shouted now indignantly, not wanting to see his friend brought to tears... again.

"Well too bad cause I'm here"

No other words could have made Natsu turn as quickly as he did. Perhaps that was incorrect, no other voice may be more accurate. He was pretty sure anything said in that voice would have made him jump

In front of him stood the one person he could never say no too, the one person he would miss the most, even more than Happy.

"Luce..."

A sharp jab to the chest prevented the dragon slayer from continuing as pain rippled through his sternum. A delicate pale skinned index finger the root and cause.

"Now you listen here Mister, if you think it's okay to wallow away by yourself then you have another thing coming."

Lucy's features softened quickly as she let out a sigh.

"It's so typical of you though isn't it? To march off to a fight without thinking about the effect. So tell me what your plan is then."

Natsu looked at the blonde and admired her strength.

"I thought I'd go find Guildarts, since he's the only person who has any experience with Achnologia. Then I want to find Jellal, maybe he can give me a third origin or something..."

Lucy looked at him quizzically, before nodding slowly.

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

Natsu looked at her shaking his head in what he knew was a pointless action. He hadn't wanted to say goodbye thinking people would try to stop him, he hadn't counted on Lucy wanting to join him. He couldn't allow it, it was far too dangerous.

"Lu-Lucy... Fairy Tail is your home, they need you. You always dreamt of joining Fairy Tail you don't have to leave now you're here."

Lucy simply shook her head.

"And what is Fairy Tail without you?" Lucy asked, blushing slightly but nevertheless brimming with a confidence she didn't know she possessed, "Where is my home without you?"

Natsu looked at Lucy dumbfounded before breaking out into an ear to ear grin.

"You're right Luce, it wouldn't be the same without you either."

"So when are we leaving?" Lucy asked again the odd position snuggled against Natsu's chest that she had somehow managed to manoeuvre into during the conversation. She clutched Aquarius' broken key noting that this was perhaps the only way to find out whether zodiac reconstruction was possible. It saddened her to have to leave her friends, her family after all they'd been through but if it was Natsu or the world it would always be Natsu... it would **always** be Natsu.

"As soon as you're ready Luce, as long as you're with me."


End file.
